Charlie's Service
Charlie's Service & Repair is an automotive mechanic and body shop that belongs to Charlie. Here players can have various repairs and/or changes made to their vehicles, such as body repair, replacing engines, changing the license plate, repainting the exterior, replacing the interior and more. If you do this, you can also evade the police. For using most of options, except changing the plates you must repair the car. The Mechanic is Tommy. Options Repair the car "Make your car as good as new" Fully repairs your car. The price depends on the damage taken by the car. Change rims "Select new rims" Changes the rims of your car. The rims are divided to classes: Stock * Dunniel Spinner $70 * Dunniel Black Rook $75 Chrome * Speedstone Alpha $90 * Speedstone Beta $95 * Speedstone Top Speed $105 * Galahad Tiara $114 * Galahad Silver Band $119 Custom alloys * Speedstone Diabolica $130 * Galahad Coronet $134 * Galahad Gold Crown $139 * Speedstone Pacific $150 * Paytone Mistyhawk $160 Change the plates "Change the plates if you need to legalize your car" Each change costs $80. There are 6 symbols on the plate. You can choose either "A-Z" letters, "0-9", the "-" and an empty place. Repaint "Change the color to legalize your car'"' ''"All modern colors - just pick your favorite" Each repaint costs $131~$133. There are 40 different colors to choose from: * Ice White * Buttermilk * Cloud Gray * Stone Gray * Magnolia * Yellow * Rose * Burgundy * Rustic Brown * Forest Green * Silver * Fennel * Emerald * Scotch Mist * Dark Teal * Scaledo Black * Khaki * Schmittou Brown * Indigo Night * Cerulean Blue * Pale Face * Bright Gold * Praline * Minted Green * Jade Green * Lime Green * Willow Green * Zanda Blue * High Sierra * Candyfloss Pink * Fuchsia Pink * Denby Pink * Dark Gold * Burnt Umber * Mahogany * Bold Beige * Cherry Red * Sweet Chocolate * Sea Spray * Blackcurrant In the DLCs The Betrayal of Jimmy and Jimmy's Vendetta you can add rec-inspired stripes and lettering, scallops and flames. These are the options: Basic tuning "Improve engine performance to run from the cops easier" Improves Max. Power and reachable Top Speed. Probably increases acceleration as well. Price depends on car's Basic Max Power and is about $300~$500. Sports tuning "Better handling'll give you an advantage in every car chase" Replaces "Basic Tuning" after it's been acquired. Improves vehicle handling by lowering the vehicle's height. And possibly retuning the suspension. Price is ~*1.5 and is about $500~$700. Super Charge Speed sex Replaces "Sports Tuning" after it's been acquired. Increases Max. Power and Top Speed by replacing the engine with a supercharged version. The Supercharger requires extra hood clearance so a hole will be cut into the hood of the vehicle unless the hood opens from the sides, in which case the hoods will be removed. Side exhausts will also be added, adding to the hot rod look and feel. Engine sound will change drastically as well. It is only available with either The Betrayal of Jimmy or Jimmy's Vendetta. It is the most expensive upgrade alone, and requires both previous upgrades to be bought as well. It costs 2,000 dollars or more for all upgrades. For all i know i dontknow how to get a super charge Locations There are twelve Body shops in Empire Bay in the locations of Kingston, Sand Island, Uptown, Little Italy, West Side, East Side, Chinatown and Oyster Bay. Trivia *Entering a Body Shop automatically cleans the vehicle. This can be used to clean a vehicle without paying for a car wash at a Gas Station, it also takes less time. Category:Locations in Empire Bay Category:Gameplay Category:Mafia II Category:Empire Bay